Christmas Miracles
by PlushiePlush
Summary: A young girl named Plushie is having the worst week anyone could have. On Christmas Eve, all alone, she lays on the couch and wishes, wishes that something good will happen, that the TMM character would come... expecially the one she's a fan-girl of!
1. Off to a horrible start

**A/N: Christmas time! Yay! Okay I decided to have this because… well, I'm heartbroken and got this idea! Just so you know… Plushie is me! Also everything here happened to me up until the part where the TMM characters appear! So this is based on a true story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it… simple as that.**

"W-Why me…" Plushie whispered, she was a young girl in her teens, (No way I'm saying my actual age!) She wondered the streets walking home from who knows where. She had blonde hair that was messy and flying in her face from the wind that was blowing the same way she was going. Tears were streaming down her cheeks from her teal eyes. "Life sucks…" She wore an orange jacket over a red long-sleeved shirt, one of the sleeves on the jacket was torn and ripped up. She wore a simple pair of blue jeans, just like everyday.

"Why!?" She screamed at no one in particular, but either way, there was no one around to hear her, no one ever was. "My head still hurts…" She muttered rubbing the side of her head where there was a huge gash with dried blood. Earlier that day, as she was trying to help her classmates, they started throwing things, and one of the science books hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious in a small puddle of blood. She woke up later in the nurse's office. You would think that was why she was crying… but that wasn't why, she was used to things like that…

"Can today get any worse?" A car then drove by, flinging the muddy water that was in the gutter for who knows how long onto her. "I spoke to soon…"

Finally, she was home. "Mom! I'm home!" Plushie called out.

"Oh my god! Honey! What happened to you!?" Her mom screamed running towards her.

"Nothing mom…" Plushie replied solemnly, "I just had a bad day is all… I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't want to make things worse, but you failed your history test."

"I know… it's not my fault the teacher hates me…"

Her mother then began to finish. "I have to leave today."

Plushie sighed, she knew what her mom meant, Plushie's grandmother was dying, so her mom was going to visit her one last time, she would be gone for a month… and that would mean missing Christmas. Plushie was going to be all alone for Christmas… so much for 'Christmas Miracles'.

Then the phone rang, "Hello?" Plushie's mother answered. "Yes… Oh dear… I-I don't know how'll she'll take it… they were so close…"

"What? What's going on mom? Who'll take what? Who were so close!?" Plushie was getting scared.

"Yes… I'll tell her… I'm sorry… uh-huh… goodbye…" Her mother then turned towards Plushie. "That was your uncle Steve." (Yes I have an uncle named Steve… Best uncle in the world!)

"What did he call for?"

"Holly… well…"

Plushie started to get excited, "What about Holly!?" Holly was her Aunt and Uncle's dog, Holly was always so sweet, she was Plushie's only true friend, she didn't care that Holly was deaf and going blind.

"Well… your Uncle called to say… that… well… Holly's dead, she passed away this morning…"

"No…" This couldn't be happening, life isn't supposed to be like this. "NO!!!!" Plushie screamed before collapsing onto the ground sobbing.

XXXXX

"Christmas Eve sucks…" Plushie cried, it was late at night now, but she was still upset about everything that had happened to her yesterday. She sat on the couch watching TV and eating a candy cane. "Especially because of… HIM." She said 'him' with disgust as she snapped the candy cane in half. "Might as well get some sleep…" Plushie yawned and shut the TV off and pointed the remote at the radio and turned it on before she curled into a ball on the couch under a blanket, her black cat, Boo, lying on top of her. Then a song came on that she knew and she began to sing along.

(This song is called 'I don't care' By Three Days Grace!)

"We had fire in our eyes

In the beginning I

Never felt so alive

In the beginning you

You blame me but

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

We had time on our side

In the beginning we

We had nothing to hide

In the beginning you

You blame me but

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

You say that I didn't try

You say that I didn't try

You say that I didn't try

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore"

At the end of the song Plushie began to cry. She picked up her Tokyo Mew Mew manga and glanced through her favorite parts. "Sometimes… I wish life wasn't so hard… and that life could be like a manga… that I could just hang with the mew mew crew and not worry… I wish… for Christmas… that I could just meet them… Especially…" Her voice trialed off as she yawned… "Cuz I'm his biggest… fan… girl…"

**A/N: I was going to have this as a one-shot, but there will be another chapter because I was to tired to finish it all tonight, its 3:00 in the morning and I got school tomorrow at 6:00! Until I update (Trust me, I'll update soon) Goodbye!**

**P.S. I know its not Christmas time yet, but I wanted to write this up and get it posted now!**


	2. Things just got a whole lot better

**A/N: Told you I'd update fast! Well… on to the story!**

Plushie woke up to a loud yelping noise. "Huh?' She had rolled off of the couch, suddenly she felt something move under her. "Oh, sorry Boo…" She had fallen on her cat. "Time for breaky!" She exclaimed. Her cat followed her into the kitchen where she pulled out a can of tuna. "Merry Christmas Boo! You deserve the best!" She laughed opening the can and placed it on the floor so her cat could eat it.

Plushie looked in the fridge and pulled out the butter and maple syrup, then she reached into the freezer and pulled out two waffles. After she placed the waffles in the toaster, she put on a robe over her pajamas, a scarf, and some gloves. "Time to feed everyone else!" She exclaimed running up the stairs and into her room, where mangas were scattered across the brown carpet. "Fishy!" She called leaning over the small goldfish bowl. "Breaky!" She then dropped in some fish food for the small orange and white goldfish.

Then she ran into the garage. "Lil' Licorice!" Another black cat appeared, she looked just like Boo, they both have the same eye color too, the only difference, Boo is fat, Lil' Licorice is not. After pouring food into the bowl, she pulled out a brand new cat toy, "Merry Christmas! I need to check on Mr. T!"

Finally Plushie came across a box, it was dark in the box, but she knew what was in there. "Mr. T! Are you out of hibernation yet?" She heard him snort in his sleep. "I'll take that as a no, silly desert tortoise… silly Mr. Tortoise!"

She ran back into her room and got dressed, sliding down the hand rails on the way back downstairs, she was wearing a red short sleeved shirt over a dark green long-sleeved shirt. She wore blue jeans as always. She quickly ate the waffles, which had just gotten out of the toaster. "See you all later!" she cheered closing the front door behind her as she grabbed her scooter. "I wonder if anything is going on at the outside mall?" She then began to scooter up the hill she had walked down yesterday.

XXXXX

"WOW!" Plushie stood in front of a giant Christmas tree, the dark pine rustling in the wind. "The ornaments are huge!" The smallest ornaments were twice as big as her head. She grinned and looked at the reflection, her face was all stretched from the curves on the shining silver ball. ""Now all we need is for it to snow! But it never snows her in CH…" **(I abbreviated my town's name, no one will guess it! Muahaha!) **Plushie's smile disappeared as she saw some people walk by with a dog, the dog had golden wavy fur. "Holly?" Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She then looked up towards the sky, "Get a big bone Holly! You deserve it! It's Christmas!" she whispered, and a smile crept on her lips.

"Hey. What's over there?" Plushie heard a voice, and she recognized it. Tears began streaming down her eyes.

"I don't know… lets head over to the tree!" Another voice responded.

"No…" Plushie whispered before grabbing her scooter and running as fast as she could and began to roll down the hill. "Why…? Why did HE have to show up…? Hasn't he ruined my life enough…?"

XXXXX

Plushie set her scooter down and pulled the key out of her pocket, "Boo! I'm home!" As Plushie entered the house she saw her cat hiding under their tree. "Boo?" She questioned, but the cat just started shaking. Suddenly a thunk was heard behind her. "BOO!? HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT IF YOU'RE OVER THERE!?" Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder, "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and flung the person over her head and on to the floor. "Oh… my… god…" she muttered noticing who she flung to the floor. "T-T-T-T" She was to shocked to speak. On the floor ahead of her was a young boy with brown hair, which was pulled to two pigtails at the top of his head. He also had huge pointy ears.

"Geez…" Taruto yelled standing up, a cookie in hand, "I was just going to ask if you had any milk!"

"Uh… um…." Plushie couldn't speak.

Seconds later, Pudding came running in, wearing Plushie's Santa hat that she had made. "Taru-Taru NaNoDa!" Pudding squealed, yanking the cookie out of Taruto's hand. "Dance with Pudding NaNoDa!"

"NO!" But it was too late, Pudding dragged him to the TV room.

Lettuce came running after Pudding, "Pudding-Chan! Put down that hat! It isn't yours!"

"Uh… hi…" Plushie waved.

"I'm sorry! But somehow we ended up here and are going to stay here for today. My name is-" Lettuce got cut off.

"Lettuce Mordikawa… and that was Pudding Fong and Taruto…"

"Okay… well, I'm so sorry that we are bugging you on Christmas…"

"It's okay… I was going to be all alone anyways… I could use the company…"

"You seem sad. What's wrong?"

"Well… I got hurt, my mom left to go visit my dying grandma, My Aunt and Uncle's dog died, and she was one of my only friends, but the worst thing was… was…" She burst into tears remembering what had happened, "I don't want to talk about it… I'm sorry…"

"Well! Maybe everyone else can cheer you up!"

'_Wait… if everyone is here then that means that-_' Plushie sneezed from being out in the cold earlier._ 'Is here!' _

As she stepped into the main room, she squealed. He was there! "I'm your biggest fan!" She screamed running towards Kisshu.

"No! Not another fan girl!" Kisshu screamed in horror, but Plushie ran past him and he let out a sigh of relief… But now Plushie was headed towards Ryou!

"Shit!" Ryou duck-and-covered, and Plushie jumped over his head. She was now headed for Pai.

Suddenly, she stopped in front of him, "you're really tall…" she then began running again, now headed towards Masaya. While she was running, she grabbed a fork and threw it at Masaya's neck, barely missing. **(Curses! So close…) **

"WHAT THE-!" Masaya screamed.

When Plushie ran past Taruto, she pushed him on top of Pudding.

Plushie then was running towards Keiichiro, who was carrying a freshly baked cake. Plushie stopped running, took a hand full of cake, ate it, and began running again.

Finally she found him… She burst into tears while hugging him, "You won't hurt my feelings…" Plushie cried, "Y-y-y-you wouldn't do t-t-that… r-right? You-your not like him… you w-won't make me cry… w-would you Masha?"

**A/N: Yes… I'm the one and only Masha fan-girl… Don't judge me… I mean, who can't love that ball of fluff!? I will update as soon as I can! **

'**Till next time…**

**BYE!**


	3. Mistletoe Mischeif

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long, I was just busy with my other story. If you don't agree with the couples that appear in this chapter, don't be mad, please keep reading this story either way! (Also, I'm trying my hardest not to make the characters sound OOC, so if I do on accident, sorry!)**

"Masha promises! Masha promises!" Masha chirped happily floating into Plushie's hands.

"Thank you Masha." Plushie muttered hugging him close to her. Plushie then set Masha on her shoulder as she decided to figure out what everyone else was doing.

Pudding was upstairs and had grabbed the DDR machine, she had then forced Taruto to play with her. Though every once in a while, Taruto would manage to sneak downstairs and grab a few cookies before Pudding would find him and take him hostage once more.

Plushie had sent Masaya outside into her backyard because he had stepped on her cat, which resulted in Plushie cursing at him, her cat biting Masaya's leg, and Masaya getting locked outside.

Keiichiro was in the kitchen, making more cookies when they ran out. As Plushie entered the kitchen to ask if he needed any help, Mint ran up to her, a box of Plushie's tangerine tea in hand.

"Your out of tea…" She stated before she opened the box and set it on the counter.

"T-That was my favorite tea!!!" Plushie screamed looking at the box. "That cost me 10 dollars!"

"Then buy some more." Mint said before walking off into the main room.

"Jerk…" Plushie muttered under her breath. "You sure you don't want any help?" Plushie asked Keiichiro once more.

"I'm sure, I'm making this as thanks for letting us stay here on such short notice." He smiled and went back to mixing the cookie dough.

Plushie nodded and went into the main room. Zakuro was standing by the table, talking to both Mint and Ryou. Pai and Lettuce were watching TV, and Ichigo was trying to watch TV, but she was too busy trying to keep Kisshu away from her.

"Everything's so boring…" Plushie whispered to Masha. Suddenly she got an idea and she ran up stairs.

"HI PLUSHIE ONEE-CHAN NANODA!" Pudding cheered happily. "Can Plushie onee-chan watch Pudding and Taru-Taru play DDR NaNoDa?"

"No, sorry." Plushie smiled grabbing a spool of thread. "I'm busy right now, maybe in a few minutes!" She then hurried down stairs and stopped in front of the Christmas tree. "It may be just a decoration, but I'm bored." She explained to Masha before reaching into the Christmas tree and pulling out a piece of mistletoe. She snickered a bit before taking some of the thread and tying the mistletoe to Masha's tail. "Come on Masha!" Plushie laughed running back up stairs. "Remember the plan?"

"Masha remembers! Masha remembers!" He chirped.

"Go Masha! Go!"

Masha then floated between Taruto and Pudding, looking as if he was watching the TV screen. Pudding then turned towards Masha and noticed the mistletoe tied to his tail. "TARU-TARU NANODA!"

"What now?" Taruto turned to face her and she tackled him into a huge kiss. "AAHHHH!!!"

Plushie laughed and quickly ran down stairs before she was caught, Masha floating behind her. She scanned the room for her next victims, and then she spotted Zakuro going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Plushie motioned towards Keiichiro and Masha floated over above his head.

Zakuro walked over to the sink and leaned against it while drinking her water. Keiichiro then walked over to her. "Excuse me Zakuro, but may I please use the sink?"

She looked away from her glass of water to face him. Then she noticed the mistletoe. She carefully set the empty glass on the counter and said, "I'm not one to break customs…"

Keiichiro didn't know what Zakuro was talking about because he hadn't noticed Masha floating above him, the mistletoe still tied to his tail. Zakuro then casually kissed him and walked away, leaving Keiichiro standing there stunned.

Plushie then pointed towards Lettuce and Masha flew above her head.

Lettuce and Pai were sitting on the couch watching a movie. When the movie ended, Lettuce turned towards Pai, "So, Pai-san. What was your favorite part in the movie?"

Pai looked at Masha and saw the mistletoe. "Hey Lettuce, first, what does mistletoe look like?"

"Well, its white… and… well… yeah…" Lettuce stuttered.

"What was the earth custom with mistletoe again?"

"Um… well… if two people were caught under a mistletoe, you were to kiss them…."

"Oh." Pai then leaned over and kissed her, when he pulled back, her face was as red as a tomato. "There was a mistletoe over your head." He then smiled.

Plushie then saw Mint, and she got an evil idea. "Hey Mint! Because you drank all my tea, you need to go outside and throw the box away!" She then tossed the box to Mint.

"Whatever." Mint then walked out into the backyard, but she didn't notice Masha flying above her head. Mint tossed the box into the trashcan and turned around just in time to see Masaya lean over and kiss her. "EWWWWW!" She then ran inside and went to the sink to wash her mouth out.

Plushie fell to the floor laughing and pointed at Kisshu.

"For the last time, leave me alone Kisshu…" Ichigo hissed at him.

"Awww, come on Koneko-chan, you know you love me." Kisshu smirked and Masha then floated above his head. "Admit that you like me Koneko-chan!"

"But I don't!" Ichigo then turned her back to him.

"Don't be so mean!" Kisshu said hugging her, She turned around to punch him, but then saw the mistletoe above his head.

'_Oh god no!' _She thought, but knew she had to. She sighed and then quickly kissed him.

"So you do like me Koneko-chan!" Kisshu exclaimed.

"What!? NO!" Ichigo yelled at him. "There's a mistletoe above your head!"

Kisshu then looked above his head, but by then, Masha had flown away. "Oh really? Where is it then."

"I just said, above your head!" She then looked and noticed it was gone. "I-It was there just a second ago!"

"Yeah right Ichigo! You love me!" He then hugged her.

"Let go of me Kisshu!!!"

"Never Koneko-chan!" But eventually he did, when Ichigo punched him in the face.

**A/N: I had another thought for the next chapter, but I just decided against it, so that means that there is only one more chapter left!**

'**till next time….**

**SEE YA!!**


	4. Christmas Miracles

**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter of Christmas Miracles! (Yeah, I know, cheesy ending, I know, deal with it…)**

"Do you guys really have to go?" Plushie asked. It was later in the night now, Masaya was let out of the backyard, Plushie didn't want him to be eaten by the coyotes (She would feel sorry for the poor coyotes).

"Yeah… It's getting really late…" Ichigo sighed.

"Wait! Before you leave, I got presents!" Plushie screamed running upstairs. Soon she was back, tons of stuff in her arms, which she dropped on the floor. "Keiichiro…" She held out a cookbook. "You can have my mom's cookbook, she never uses it, and she's memorized everything!" She then pulled out some money, about 20 dollars. "Ryou… I couldn't think of anything for you, so you can have the money I was saving!" She then pulled out a jacket that was pink with strawberries on it. "Ichigo, 'Cuz its winter, you can have this jacket! I'm not to fond of pink, I prefer orange myself!"

"Thanks!" Ichigo exclaimed, putting on the jacket.

"Your welcome!" She then held out her box of tangerine tea, "Mint, I went out and bought some more… you can have it!"

"B-But I was rude…" Mint stuttered.

Plushie just smiled, "That doesn't matter, it's Christmas!" She then held out her favorite book, Varjak Paw. "Lettuce, this is my favorite book, I've read it over so many times that I don't need it anymore."

"T-T-Thanks"

"Zakuro…" Plushie held out a coffee mug. "I couldn't think of anything that a model didn't already have, so you can have this, I made it a few years back."

"Thank you."

"Pudding! You can keep my hat!" Plushie smiled and pointed to the hat on Pudding's head.

"THANK YOU NANODA!!!" Pudding squealed and hugged Taruto.

"Masaya…" Plushie hissed, "You can have this…" She threw a pine scented air freshener at his face. After a moment, a smile returned on her face. "I didn't forget you guys!" Plushie screamed pointing at the aliens. She then grabbed Pai's wrist. "Come with me!"

"Uh… okay?"

"They were too heavy for me to carry down!" She said pointing at a set of thirty books, each wider than her hand. "They're encyclopedias! My uncle gave them to me!"

"Whoa… Thanks!" Pai was astonished at the huge collection of books.

"Your welcome! I didn't really want them anyways… they were boring!" She then slid down the handrails back down stairs. "Kisshu!" She had something behind her back. "I was starting to make plushies of everyone, I have only made one person so far, so you can have it!" She then held out an Ichigo plushy. "You can have Ichigo!"

"OH MY GOD!" Kisshu quickly grabbed the plushy. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"Give me that doll!" Ichigo screamed trying to take the doll from Kisshu, but he floated up to the ceiling.

"No way Koneko-chan!"

Everyone just laughed, that is before Taruto got hit in the head with a red, rectangular box. As he lay on the floor confused, tons more identical boxes came flying at him, burying him underneath. "What the-?" Taruto popped his head through the pile. "What's this?" He picked up one of the boxes and read it. "Pocky?"

Plushie sighed. "You don't know what Pocky is?"

"No…" Taruto let out a sheepish grin.

"Pocky is chocolate covered biscuit sticks… its my favorite snack… that right there is my entire secret Pocky stash… you can have it…"

Taruto opened one of the boxes and pulled out a stick of Pocky, He ate it and his eyes lit up. "DANG! This stuff is GOOD!" He was about to eat another stick when Plushie pulled the open box away from him.

"You can have the Pocky…" An evil glint was in her eye. "On one condition…"

"What!? I'll do anything! Just gimme back the Pocky!"

"You ate my Christmas cookies, so you owe me one, you must share the cookies with Pudding!"

"Aw man! Fine!" Taruto took the Pocky and gave some to Pudding.

"TARU-TARU LIKES PUDDING NANODA!" Pudding squealed hugging him to death.

XXXXX Later XXXXX

"Okay! Bye!" Ichigo waved. By now, almost everyone was out side, the only people still inside was Ichigo, Lettuce, and Mint.

"Wait! Where's Masha!? I didn't get to give him his gift yet!" Plushie began to panic.

"Don't worry, he's probably outside already… and you don't need to give him a gift, meeting you was probably the best gift he could ever of gotten."

Plushie wiped away the tears that had started to form at the corners of her eyes. "Y-Your right… j-just t-t-tell him I said g-good b-bye…"

"I will… Also… There's one more thing I need to tell you! It's-"

* * *

Suddenly, Plushie's eyes snapped open. "Huh? Wha?" She was lying on the couch, her Tokyo Mew Mew manga spread across the floor, half a candy cane in her hand.

"I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore"

She could hear the ending of the song on the radio. "Move Boo!" She commanded and shoved the cat off of her, she then hurried closer to the radio to look at the date. 11:57 p.m. Christmas Eve.

"So… it was just a dream…" She sighed, "It's cold, I want my hat…" She went over towards where her Santa hat usually was, but it wasn't there. "Huh? Cat most of been messing with it earlier, whatever."

She then walked over towards the Christmas tree. If she hadn't of tripped over the cat running by, she'd never of noticed it. It was a small orange, circular box, a yellow ribbon tying the lid down. "What's this?" She wondered pulling the box from beneath the tree, "Mom must of put it here before she left." She first pulled out the card.

_Dear Plushie,_

_Merry Christmas, you need to believe that Christmas miracles happen, because they do._

Plushie read over the paper again. "Hmph… fortune cookie box version?" She laughed and set the paper down, she didn't notice the writing on the back. She grasped the lid in her hands, she held her breath, and she was just about to lift the lid. Then the phone rang. "Dang, what away to ruin the surprise…" Plushie muttered, running into the main room, the lid of the box in her hand. "Yeah mom… I'm doing okay… really? Mmhm… yes I fed the cats… I know I know… okay… bye…" She hung up the phone and walked back to the tree. She looked into the box, there was lots of packaging, which she threw all over the room.

"WHAT A RIP-OFF!" She screamed, there was nothing in the box. "And I was hoping for those TMM key chains…"

"Plushie! Plushie!"

"What!? Who-Who's there?!" She quickly grabbed the nearest item. "I have…" She glanced at what she was holding. "A vacuum cleaner? Yeah! I have a vacuum cleaner and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Masha loves Plushie! Masha loves Plushie!" She could hear the voice again and she dropped the vacuum.

"Masha!?" She looked above her head, and there he was, floating, Masha. "Oh my god!" She started to cry, "Masha! Were you in the box?"

"Yup! Yup!" Masha cheered flying into her arms.

Plushie hurried over to the paper.

_P.S.- I hope you're feeling better, all of a sudden you passed out. Also, Taruto messed with your radio, he wanted revenge on you for making him share his Pocky._

_Ichigo, and the rest of the gang_

Plushie held Masha closer, "It wasn't a dream… you're right Ichigo…. Christmas Miracles do happen… Because I now have Masha… So I have my miracle… Masha is my… Christmas Miracle!"

,',

The end

','


End file.
